


Counting 2

by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul





	Counting 2

It was suppose to be Amber's day off. But Nooo, the boss made her come in to do inventory. "Just fuckin peachy." She thought to herself as unlocked the storeroom.

 

The room was pitch black with the only light coming from the door she just opened. She flicked on the light switch and set her purse down. This was the last thing she wanted to do. Stuck countin crap all day.

 

She grabbed the clipboard and started going through the shelves. It was becoming mind numbing by the time she got to the 3rd row. Looking at her watch, heart sick as she seen that only an hour

went by. "Only 20 more rows to go." she thought to herself.

Letting out a huff, she continued. She became startled when she heard the door being opened. In a flash the color drained from her face. But she relaxed when she seen that it was only her boss,Jordan and assistant manager, Donnie.

Jordan seen the panic in her face. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. We should've called you."he said sheepishly. Donnie walked over to Amber and gave her the "I'm sorry" look.

 

Catching her breath, she managed to say,"I thought I was gonna be here alone." Jordan crossed behind her as Donnie came face to face with her. "We can't leave our best girl here in this dirty room all by her lonesome."

With that, Donnie leaned in and kissed her passionately. The feel of his tongue teasing her mouth felt mesmerizing. Somuch so that she almost didn't notice Jordan massaging herass.

 

"Damn, wish I can feel your skin." Jordan whispered into her ear. His right hand had moved to the front of her body and was now caressing her crotch. Instant moisture crept into her panties.

Donnie's hands were busy also. Running his fingers through her hair and the other hand was seductively pinching and kneeding her left breast. Amber thought she was going to explode. Jordan and Donnie worked their magic and had her totally under their spell.

Donnie broke the kiss and started to takeoff her shirt and bra. All the while, Jordan was undoing her pants and sliding them off. There she stood in just her panties and both men wanted her. Both of them stripped necked...Amber couldn't control herself as she seen Jordan's cock.

She moved swiftly to him and dropped to her knees. Taking his dick into her mouth. He let out a moan as Donnie watched the sight unfold. Stroking himself as he waited his turn.

 

"Fuck....your mouth feels so good." Jordan uttered. Amber was now working her magic. Her head was bobbing to an imaginary song and Jordan was loving it.With every moan he made, she just got wetter.

Donnie wanted that feeling too. "Hey,here's one that needs some attention." She let go of Jordan with a popping sound. "Here lay down." Jordan said. And as Amber did, Donnie was on his hands and knee above her head. His cock wasdripping with pre-cum and she lapped it up. He was slow pumping her mouth whileJordan ripped herpanties at the crotch and began to feast on her clit.

Amber match Jordan's tongue flicking and Donnie moaned in pleasure. Jordan then added 2fingers into her and found her spot. She tried to moan but Donnie's cockprevented it so the vibrations of her moan felt like velvet on his dick.

Jordan quicken his fingers as Amber's body trembled. To push her over the edge, he insert his thumb into her ass. She bucked as she came but never unlatched from the beautiful cock that was still being pumped into her mouth.

 

After she relaxed, Jordan withdrew his fingers, but continued to lick her delicious pussy. Donnie turned his head toward Jordan and presented his fingers to Donnie for a taste. She catch the sight of what Donnie was doing and what was left of her mind exploded.

Jordan stopped lickingand instantly got into position to enter her. Donnie turned his body into the 69 position and took her clit into his mouth. Flicking it as Jordan pumped her. 

Still having Donnie's cock in her mouth,she licked and sucked in time with both men. The sounds of pure sex filled the room. Amber's body was in Heaven.

 

Jordan picked up hi space and started to really slam into her. She could feel her walls begin to twitch. She dug her nails into Donnie's ass, which made him flick faster."Cum for us. Cum all over my dick." Jordan commanded. And with that, she did.

After coming down, Jordan slowed his pace. Donnie stopped eating and withdrew his dick from her mouth. "Let's try something different." he said with lust in his eyes.

 

Jordan withdrew from her and had her lay on her left side. He then curled up behind her. He lifted up her right leg and Donnie came in and entered her with a moan escaping from him.Jordan took his hand and spread her moisture onto her other opening.

Jordan then pushed his way into her. She let out a moan of pleasure. "Oh fuck....this feels so good." she sighed. The guys pumped her slow so she can cherish this moment. All of the moans together made a beautiful song.

 

Legs intertwined and hands roaming in every direction, she felt the twitching again. "Oh fuck...I'mcumming!" Amber screamed. Donnie held on to her leg, "Fuck, you've got such a hot pussy. Cum on me." he moaned. Jordan was able to feel her hit her high, squeezing down around his dick. He loved that feeling.

 

The guys now pumped her faster. One was going in while the other pumped out. They were like machines in high gear.Donnie reached her clit and started to massage it. "Fuck yeah.... fuck meharder! I'm cunning!" Amber screamed.

As she came, so did Donnie. He didn't want to so soon but with her blow job and her hot wet pussy, he couldn't help it. Jordan was still rocking her ass. "Fuck me hard Jordan!"

 

Pump after pump, felt himself build up.One final thrust and he came. Filling her up just like Donnie did. Her pussyand ass still twitching uncontrollably from aftershocks. She had never had 2 guys at once before. But she liked it.

After regaining all composure, the 3 of them just cuddled together. Jordan leaned in close to Amber's ear. "Do you want to do more inventory with us again?" A smile came over her face. "Just tell me when."

 

~ The End~


End file.
